


Janitor Closet Blues (One Shot)

by barrdown



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Barebacking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6295420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barrdown/pseuds/barrdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt Argent finds himself locked up in the janitor's closet with Theo Raeken. What happens next is just pure sexual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Janitor Closet Blues (One Shot)

"Uhh-mmm..Matt" Theo moaned as the younger boy bit as his lip playfully, his fingertips dancing around Theo's belt buckle as he let out another short moan. "Listen," Matt grinned, pulling away from the older boy, only leaving his hand on the belt buckle that Theo terribly wish he hadn't worn. "We got thirty minutes before Liam realizes I'm not at the library, and starts looking for me like the worried puppy dog he is" Matt let out a small chuckle, his hot breathe travelling to Theo that sent goosebumps scattering over his skin. "Which means, we need to be done in fifteen so I can get your scent off me, yeah?" Matt winked, the scent of dominance radiating off of his body.   
Being turned on was an understatement for Theo, ever since he came to Beacon Hills there was something about Matt that instantly had him hooked. The almost scentless boy had an aura radiating off of him that bounced from wall to wall wherever he went, no matter when or where; there was always heads turning in his direction. Well, when he wanted them to. Theo noticed as well that when Matt wanted no attention no one would dare to look at him, his pheromones would change, and a sense of fear and panic could be smelt for hours. Matt either made you horny or scared, and with both those qualities he was as dangerous as they came.  
Popping the first button undone on Matt’s flannel is what started the real thrill as the two boys eagerly undressed one another, leaving small bite and claw marks as they couldn’t wait to finally come into skin on skin contact. Theo was burning, even for a werewolf, as Matt kissed his chest; a hand running down his abdomen to tease the Omega. “I want to fuck the living shit out of you. I want to taste what you taste like” Matt growled through clenched teeth, his mouth hovering just below Theo’s ear as his hand began to slowly jack the older boy off at the same time. The Argent gave a quick wink as he slowly slid down to his knees, pushing Theo's pants straight to his ankles as Matt's mouth hovered inches from the head of his cock. The Argent boy looked up with a greedy smile as Theo had his mouth wide open, letting out small moans due to the contact between Matt's hot breath and his cock. Theo didn't have to beg, Matt didn't have the patience to torture the boy into blue balls. Before he knew it, Matt had wrapped his mouth around the head of Theo's cock and began sliding it deeper into his mouth. His tongue rubbing up, down, and around anywhere possible on the cock that was in his mouth. Matt knew what Theo wanted, it was instinct. The older boy's cock hit the back of Matt's throat as his hips lurched forward due to the fact Matt had began fondling his balls, however the younger boy didn't gag as he continued to swallow Theo's cock until his nose began to nuzzle into Theo's freshly-trimmed pubes.   
"Fuck" Theo let out a small moan, looking down as the boy pulled off of his cock with a loud 'pop'. Matt let out a small smile, wiping the pre-cum and saliva from the sides of his mouth as he got up from his knees and began kissing Theo's neck.   
“Be my Alpha” Theo mumbled in pleasure as Matt quietly hummed in his ear in response. The younger boy, though looking at size comparison Theo still questioned how he was the older one, quickly flipped and pinned him to the inside of the Janitor’s closet door.   
“How bad do you want it, Theo?” Matt hissed, slowly nibbling at the boy’s earlobe; then making his way to his neck as he began to suck and bite, to leave his mark.  
“It’s not fair. I wanna be in you so bad” Theo teased, slowly turning around and cupping the other boy’s face as he sloppily kissed him. Matt gave a small thrust, causing Theo to quickly hop up and wrap his legs around the boy’s waist; “I’m ready when you are”.  
“Isn’t that right?” Matt smirked, as he pressed Theo as far against the wall as possible; lining up his dick with the other boy’s hole. The werewolf caught his breath quickly as Matt slowly entered the tip, and the then thrusted the rest of his length into him.  
“Mmm, fu-fuck just like that, Argent” Theo growled as the both of them gained a steady rhythm, his legs still wrapped around Matt’s waist as they fucked.  
It was pure lust, pure pleasure as Matt fucked himself deeper and deeper into Theo. He would pull out to the tip of his cock, and push his entire length back in, causing Theo to let out a muffled moan as Matt tried to quiet him down with one hand over his mouth, the other continuing to hold his lower back up as he was up against the door, legs still wrapped around Matt.  
“Fu-fuck, fuck, fuck” The Azaet cursed, pausing between each word as he thrusted into the other boy. His one hand now looped around Theo’s back as he held him up against the wall, and his other hand moving up from Theo's mouth, beginning to pull at Theo’s perfectly styled hair that was now damp with sweat and draping over his forehead.   
“Oh. Oh. Matt. Right fucking there, holy shit. Yes, right there. Ooooh, oh god you’re railing my prostate” Theo cried out as his entire body was tingling with excitement. Matt let out small grin as he tried to hit the same spot as much as possible, while simultaneously keeping their sloppy rhythm.   
“The-Theo, babe. I’m go-gonn..gonna cum”   
Theo clenched as he felt Matt let loose, triggering him to do the same as cum shot out and splattered onto both of their chests. They both let out exasperated moans, dropping to the ground in a tangle of body parts. The smell of sex lingered in the air as the two laid on the ground, recollecting their thoughts and selves as they heavily breathed.  
“That was the best sex I’ve had in so long” Theo was the first to talk as he laid beside Matt, turning to look at the boy who stared at the ceiling.   
“Did you feel it?” Matt asked, barely any emotion coming from his voice as he fell back into, what people called the typical- most common ‘Matt mood’.   
“The orgasm? Or the other thing?”   
“The other thing.”  
The two laid in silence until the lingering smell of sex finally settled.   
They were fucked.


End file.
